


Home

by rennierambles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Domestic, Fluff, Jongin and Yixing are barely mentioned, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Please be nice, This is the first thing I've written in 2 years, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coming home, dancer byun baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennierambles/pseuds/rennierambles
Summary: Kyungsoo, a culinary student studying abroad, finally realises what ‘home’ truly means to him.Baekhyun has known all along.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Home

It was a dreary November night and Baekhyun lay in his bed, phone in hand, listening to the pattering rain against his window and the melodic, deep voice of his boyfriend on the other end of the line. The lights were off and his little Seoul apartment felt small and empty, it had been that way for the last year. Kyungsoo had been away on his culinary course in Thailand and Baekhyun was busy with his dance course in Seoul. 

Baekhyun was fortunately used to the lack of the others' presence by now, adjusting to having more room in their wardrobe, less food in their fridge and only having to lay out one place at the dinner table. He spent his days now watching reruns of old tv shows, wrapped up in a blanket with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. The rest of his time was spent attending university, dancing late into the night till his muscles ached and he was bone weary. Most days his dance program left him exhausted and he trudged into their apartment in the early hours of the morning, too tired to even think about what Kyungsoo was doing thousands of miles away. Those nights were relatively easy for Baekhyun. It was on nights like this, when his classes had been cancelled and the weather was too bad to go and meet up with his friends that he still noticed the empty space beside him. Their apartment was eerily silent and it was all too easy to remember the way he missed Kyungsoo. His gentle voice and the relaxing feel of him running his hands through Baekhyun's hair, kept the brunette up at night. 

“Baekhyun?” Kungsoo whispered, a strain to his voice as he valiantly fought the pull of sleep. “Were you even listening to a word I said?” 

Baekhyun smiled looking fondly at Kyungsoo’s smiling picture on his contacts before whispering back “no sorry, carry on, what were you saying?”

Kyungsoo gave an exasperated sigh and Baekhyun could literally feel the eye roll that came from Kyungsoo thousands of miles away. “I said I can come home in a weeks time!” He laughed softly into the speaker and Baekhyun's heart honest to god clenched in his chest, he’d missed him so much. “Chef has given us a week off to prepare our recipes for our final assessment, mine’s already finished so i thought i could come back and see you?” 

There was so much excitement in his voice that Baekhyun literally giggled, full of giddy joy, “of course,” he whispered. Excited jitters coursed through his body at the thought of finally welcoming Kyungsoo back into their little apartment, even if only for a week. “You better bring me back a cool present.” Kyungsoo laughed once again, agreeing that his present would be the best. They talked for a while longer, having nothing of consequence to say but just wanting to hear each other's voices for as long as they could. All too soon though they were saying their goodbyes and heading to sleep. Baekhyun looked at the stars and took comfort in the fact that if Kyungsoo looked up too, he would be seeing the exact same sky. 

The following week passed in a blur, Baekhyun's dance practices taking up all of his time and leaving him constantly exhausted. He barely had time for phone calls with his boyfriend and Jongin had laughed at him mercilessly when he said as such in the middle of learning a new choreography. Baekhyun had just shot him a look, flailing his arms dramatically as he insisted that Jongin didn't know the ‘oh so delicate’ feelings of his ‘yearning’ heart. Yixing had just stood quietly, amusedly shaking his head and watching the two bicker fondly through the mirrors in the practice room. 

Before Baekhyun knew it the weekend had arrived and he was stood at the airport, bundled in a scarf and padded coat. Tiny puffs of air escaped his mouth as he glanced eagerly at the arrivals board a little more than was probably necessary. Kyungsoo’s flight had been delayed by an hour so Baekhyun had spent longer than he’d like to admit in a little gift shop in the airport, browsing for something he could give to Kyungsoo when they arrived back home. After getting a number of concerned glances from the cashier as she tried to figure out exactly what someone was doing spending the best part of an hour staring at a drinks rack, he’d finally settled on a bottle of wine and a fancy looking cake that was overpriced and ridiculously extravagant looking given the occasion. However he didn’t care, Kyungsoo deserved at least this from him and Baekhyun would be damned if he didn’t at least try to welcome him home properly.

The flight number finally showed up on the arrivals board a little over half an hour later and Baekhyun ran to the gate straining to see over the small crowd of people who had gathered around the arrivals door. Soon enough though he spotted a head of raven hair bundled up in a soft looking scarf, cheeks red and spectacles steamed up as he tugged his heavy suitcase. Kyungsoo’s eyes were squinted, darting around desperately trying to spot Baekhyun. When his eyes finally landed on said boy, Baekhyun took his moment and ran, jumping up into his boyfriend's arms as he reacquainted himself with the others scent and strong embrace. Kyungsoo beamed up at him, his lips turning up into the most beautiful heart shaped smile Baekhyun had ever seen and he swore he felt himself fall in love all over again.

“Hi” Kyungsoo murmured, slightly sweaty forehead pressing to Baekhyuns as he drank him in. They wrapped around each other, sheltering their little moment from prying eyes. 

“Hi” Baekhyun whispered back dumbly, eyes falling to his boyfriend's mouth as he pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Making a small contented noise in the back of his throat Baekhyun beamed as Kyungsoo tentatively kissed back, holding him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. “Welcome home” he murmured, before threading his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair and checking him over. He then fussed to make sure that the boy was bundled in enough layers and that he’d been eating well while he was away, much to Kyungsoo’s amusement as he stood there with an exasperated grin plastered on his face. Satisfied, Baekhyun moved to pick up one of Kyungsoo’s discarded luggage bags as he tugged gently at his hand, the slight warmth radiating in his palm, “lets get home”.

As Kyungsoo toed off his shoes an hour later, he took a moment to really look around their apartment, breathing in deeply and sighing at the feeling and smell of home. He also took in Baekhyun, who was flitting around the room frantically trying to tidy clothes that had been strewn over the floor and empty mugs that lay untouched on the coffee table. Kyungsoo smiled to himself gently, eyes crinkling as he thought how cute his boyfriend looked like this, the action was so heartwarmingly familiar that Kyungsoo realised not for the first time how much he’d missed this mundane little routine.

‘Baek?” Kyungsoo called, temporarily stopping the other in his tracks, “leave the tidying for now please?” Baekhyun grinned sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“I'm sorry” he chuckled. “I wanted to make the place look pretty for your return, but I’ve been so busy this week I haven't even had time to cook any meals for myself.” 

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo laughed, trying to hide his grin behind his hand but ultimately failing. Baekhyun glanced over at him, looking reminiscent to a deer caught in headlights, multiple hoodies grasped in his hands and hair stuck up at odd angles. “Come here”, Kyungsoo chuckled and Baekhyun didn't need to be asked twice, flinging himself at the younger. 

Later that night they popped open the expensive bottle of wine and ate the fancy cake, neither of them saying anything as Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow at the fondant whirls and multiple tiers. They laughed as they danced around the living room, hands clasped tightly in each others, slightly tipsy but fully drunk off each others presence. They lay contentedly on the rugged little sofa, exchanging soft kisses and tender looks, neither moving an inch from each others side. Kyungsoo had indeed bought Baekhyun a fancy gift and he’d nearly cried as he opened it, still cuddled into Kyungsoo’s side. The little box had held a pendant engraved with the date that they had met, attached to a dainty chain that glistened in the dull light of their home. Kyungsoo had happily closed the clasp around Baekhyun's neck, admiring the pendant against his skin, but mainly admiring the happy flush on his boyfriends cheeks as he glanced shyly down at it over and over. 

As night time finally fell over their little apartment, Baekhyun lay curled up with his head resting comfortably on Kyungsoo’s chest as Kyungsoo rubbed gentle circles into his shoulders and back. The apartment was still in disarray but there were now two plates on the table, two sets of clothes in the wardrobe and most importantly two people lying in their little bed. They nestled together in that dark room, making small talk and laughing as they refamiliarised themselves with each other. Later Baekhyun glanced out of his window at the stars and realised that he didn't need to take comfort from them anymore, he had everything he needed right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!! I haven't written anything in 2 years so this is scary.


End file.
